<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brooklyn by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715903">Brooklyn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021'>WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Illustration, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Photoshop, Top Steve Rogers, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brooklyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578425">Сдам квартиру в Бруклине, четвертый этаж, одна спальня, отличный вид с балкона</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra">avadakedavra</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021">WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>